Episode 6622 (2nd August 2013)
Plot Rishi has fallen asleep in the car waiting for Nikhil to let him in. Cain is still suspicious that something is going on between Cameron and Debbie. Charity tells him to back off. Laurel is nervous as Ashley takes Gabby and Arthur into town. David arrives at Victoria Cottage just as the police arrive to drop off Gennie's things. Cain sneakily questions Sarah about Cameron's visits. Steve tells Bernice that he isn't having an affair and he decides to whisk her off to Paris. She's thrilled. Cameron calls around to speak to Nikhil and David, he asks them about the witness and is pleased to discover the police have dropped the investigation. Nikhil still blames himself for the accident, he kicks David out. Marlon worries about Laurel. Paddy advises him to take charge. Suspecting Rhona is coming down with something, he offers to pick up some medication for her. She asks him to do so but keep it quiet. Chas passes the news on to Debbie that the witness has been deemed unreliable and they can get on with the funeral. Nikhil goes through the box of Gennie's things. Marlon has made an appointment with Dr. Abbot for Laurel. She's angry and wants him to cancel it. Paddy accidentally lets slip to Vanessa that he's bought some medication for Rhona but also admits he wasn't supposed to say anything. She offers to drop them back to her while he has to rush off. Nikhil pulls out the Dictaphone and plays it. It plays a recording of Gennie from when she was still working at the factory, he's distracted when David bangs on the door of Victoria Cottage. He forces Nikhil to let him and insists he's staying the night. Nicola is confused when Steve thanks her for making him realise what's important yesterday. He says he thinks the loan had come between the two of them and tells her to wave it. Bernice brags to her about Paris. David pulls the box that the police returned out of the bin saying he's not letting him throw away anything of Gennie's. He tries to convince him that whether Gennie was reaching to answer his call or not, it was still an accident. Vanessa has a go at Rhona for lying and getting extra medication. She tries to get Vanessa to let her take charge of her own medication but Vanessa tells her she loves her too much to let her do that. She then follows up by saying she's fallen in love with her. Rhona is gobsmacked and accuses her of playing a sick game. Cast Regular cast *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Dingle & Dingle *Victoria Cottage - Front garden, living room/kitchen *Café Main Street *Church Lane *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room, stairs Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes